Truth or Dare
by SkanderFan
Summary: on night Thalia leaves a note for Percy saying there's Truth or Dare in Zeus' cabin and to be there OR ELSE. everything from Percy in a girl scout dress to a Glee song? *not a crossover, some Percabeth, mabey Thalico. Rated T just in case.


**AN: Hey everyone, I was bored and thought this would be fun! Please R&R, and if you have some dare's you want to see, post them, and they might be used!**

_Percy,_

_Go to Zeus's Cabin at 10:00, we're playing truth or dare, only a few are invited so don't tell anyone! It will be you, Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Rachel and a few others. Bring a few items if you think they'll come in handy. Be there __**OR ELSE!**_

_~Thalia_

I found this under the door of my cabin, reading it the only thought that came to my head was 'Oh Gods' Truth or Dare with Clarisse would be bad enough, but the Stoll brothers as well, I didn't want to think about it, but I knew to listen when Thalia said 'OR ELSE' so I checked the clock that was hanging on the wall, it read 9:50, so I got ready to go.

Once my bag was packed some things that could come in handy in true or Dare (i.e. my camera, iPod and speakers, Minotaur horn ect.) I left my cabin and headed up to Thalia's. Thaliahad returned to camp; she now looked a year younger than me, but was about as mature as a 4 year old (when she wasn't in battle of course) I reached Zeus's cabin and knocked. She opened the door.

"You're five minutes late."

"Thanks, I realized that before I came in." I said pointing to the watch.

"Have a seat."

Sitting in a circle on the ground was Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Rachel and a few campers I didn't know but had a bad feeling I would know them really well before the night was over. I sat down next to Annabeth; she looked as worried as I was.

"Okay let's get started!" Thalia said with an evil grin. "I have something for all of you." She handed each of us a necklace. "These necklaces are made for Truth or Dare, they glow bright green if the person wearing it tells a lie, they also can't be removed until the person complete's their dare, unless they get caught. Oh and if they glow, I'll shock you."

"Who's going first?" Clarisse asked eagerly.

"I will." Thalia told us. "I chose..." She looked at each of us, stopping on Grover.

"Grover."

"Oh no." He said to himself.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh, Truth."

"Okay, hmm." She thought long and hard about what she would ask him.

"Okay got it, who is your favourite half blood that you have saved?" I knew that this would be hard for him, almost everyone in this room had been found by Grover, each of them looked at him excitedly.

"Umm, I think it would have to be Percy."

"Yeah!" I said. No one was very surprised at this answer, Grover's neclace didn't change colours.

"Okay you chose this time Grover." Gover looked at me, but I shook my head mouthing NO NO NO. He turned to Clarisse, "Uh Clarisse, truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said with an evil smile.

"Okay uh, what sould I ask her?" he said to everyone, Travis went and whispered in his ear.

"Tepee the Apollo cabin? No I'm n-" Grover started.

"I'll do it!" She said with excitement, the Apollo cabin was doing dishes so they were all out, watching from an Iris message we watched as Clarisse first went and got toilet paper, then attacked the Apollo cabin. We laughed but destroyed the connection when we heard the Apollo cabin returning from dish duties. Running to the window we tried to see what was happening, we saw a figure run into the tree's behind the cabin, and everyone heard the screams from the Apollo cabin, then the door swung open, Clarisse pulled off Annabeth's cap, and handed it to her.

"Sorry, I saw this and thought it would come in handy."

"It's fine." Annabeth told her, had it been almost anyone else she would have been pissed, but you don't get pissed at Clarisse. Her neclace glowed a little but stopped when Thalia said,

"Kay Clarisse choose someone!" Clarisse looked straight at me and said "Kelp-face, truth or Dare?"

Out of fear I said the first word that came to mind. "Dare!"

"I dare you to dress up in a girl scout uniform and go up to the Hestia cabin and ask then if they want to buy some cookies."

"Oh gods, that's on the other side of camp and where am I going to find a girl scout uniform?"

"I have one in my bag." Clarisse told us, she handed it to me; of course it was one of the dresses they wore, I didn't want to know where she got it from.

"Okay where am I going to change?"

"Your cabin, and hurry up." I ran to my cabin and got changed I opened the door, and everyone playing truth or dare was standing there, laughing there heads of as camera's clicked, two Aphrodite girls that were playing tackled me and started doing my make up, but I drew the line at blush. Clarisse pulled out a long black-haired wig and put it on me. She handed me a box. They all fled to Zeus's cabin and I was left standing in front of my cabin.

I made my way across the first section of cabins without getting noticed, and breathed a sigh of relief, one boy passed me.

"Hey are you new here?"

"Yep." I said in a really bad falsetto. The boy must have noticed how horrible I sounded and quickly returned to the Apollo cabin. I continued on and almost got to the Hestia cabin when Chiron came out.

"You there, shouldn't you be in you cabin?" He called to me. I tried to run. But he was faster.

"Don't run away from me miss or I'll- PERCY?" I turned to him and tried to smile; Chiron had the deer-in-headlights look, and obviously didn't know what to say.

"Percy, might I ask you why you're wearing a dress?"

"Oh, uh you see sir..."

"You know Percy I don't think I want to hear it, but I have a bad feeling that it has something to do with the tepee-ing of the Apollo cabin."

"No sir, it doesn't."

"Very well return to your cabin, and I hope not to find you lurking about again tonight." And he turned and left. I ran for Zeus's cabin, hoping no one else would see me, only to be stoped by the ENTIRE Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh my gods! Percy?" they laughed so loud, that the Apollo cabin (who finished cleaning their cabin) heard them and came out to se what was going on, they laughed to, and more people jopined until almost the entire camp was outside. Chiron returned. "Okay everyone, return to your cabins, there's nothing more to see." no one moved. "Go on, or wake up call will be an hour earlier tommorow." a few people returned, then a few more until everyone was gone.

"Thanks." I told him, I was thankful it was dark because I was probably blushing horribly.

"don't mention it, I mean really don't, I don't need to remeber this night." He left me again. Returning to Zues's cabin I was greeted by more cameras' and laughter, but they were put away by the time I had gone to my cabin, changed and returned.

"Okay Percy, you get the last pick of the night."

I had been thinking very hard about this, and had a interesting idea.

"Thalia, can I dare more than one person?"

"Only if everyone is up for it."

"Okay who's up for a Dare?"

"I'll do it." Volunteered Nico.

"Me too!" called Rachel.

"I need five people and they need to have been in the mortal world for the school year." I told them, I was thinking about my choir at high school and a song they made us sing.

"I'll help." said Thalia who had been staying at the same boarding school as Annabeth after she had quite the hunters.

"so will I." Annabeth added.

"One more," I said.

"I guess I will." said Chris.

"Okay have you all seen that show Glee?" I grinned evilly.

* * *

**AN: Yes I had to put glee in here! I am a 100% Gleek, I don't care if you hate it!**


End file.
